


the person below triple gay

by PaigeOfSpace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Weddings, half-baked and unfinished, i dont even know just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeOfSpace/pseuds/PaigeOfSpace
Summary: Small pieces of Dave, Jade, and Karkat's wedding.





	1. proposal

**Author's Note:**

> so i was planning a whole-ass wedding fic it was even gonna have like, a playlist of songs for first dances and the reception and stuff but. im probably not gonna finish it ever. so i wanted to share what i had before things go pear-shaped in the epilogues lmfao. enjoy

“We’re really doing this,” Karkat says under his breath, mostly to himself, hidden in the shadow of the door frame.

“Of course we are,” Dave reassures him with a squeeze of his hand, before furtively glancing into the kitchen. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Karkat replies, before wincing. “That was the most clichéd garbage line ever, god fucking dammit.”

Dave barely manages to keep his snickers from giving them away.

“Babe, think about what we’re actually about to do here. This is probably, like, the least cliché thing that’s ever happened. We’re a couple of damn trailblazers,”

“Yeah, ok, you’ve got a point,” Karkat says with a sigh. “Alright, let’s fucking do this. I love you,”

“I love you too,” Dave says with a rare soft smile, “and we both love her.”

“And she loves us. At least, I’m mostly sure she does. Otherwise this will be embarrassing as hell.”

They step out of concealment, hand-in-hand, and approach the kitchen table where Jade is sitting.

“Hey guys!” she says cheerily, looking up from whatever it is she is reading on her tablet. Her brow furrows when she notices Dave and Karkat’s oddly serious expressions. “Is something wrong?”

“No, we, uh, we wanted to ask you something,” Dave stammers, his heart pounding in his chest.

Jade says nothing, only inquisitively cocking her head to the side in an adorably canine fashion. Karkat squeezes his hand tighter.  _ She sure isn’t making this fucking easy. _

“Jade Harley,” Dave begins the question, and Karkat finishes it.

“Will you marry us?”

Jade’s eyes light up. But before Dave and Karkat can even react, she answers.

“Of course! I’d be  _ honored _ to officiate your wedding!

The boys both stare blankly and process this completely unexpected response as Jade continues.

“I could write a little speech about how much you both mean to me, and how much I know you love each other,”

“No, that’s not -” Karkat tries to get her attention, but Jade barrels on.

“And I could get a nice suit like Rose’s, and I know a fantastic jeweler in Carapace Kingdom for the rings,”

“Jade -” Dave attempts, with just as little success.

“Should I get ordained? No, that’s probably not necessary. But if you want -”

“HARLEY!”

“Hmm?” Jade turns back to see her boyfriends each holding out to her a red velvet box, within which a curved golden ring lies nestled between folds of satin.

* * *

Jade Harley’s happiness was usually loud and energetic, exploding from her chest in shouts and jumps and waving arms. The only time she had ever cried with happiness before was upon her reunion with her brother, at the end of it all, and even then it had been a happiness borne of years of loneliness and guilt.

But now, as she numbly sits down and takes one of the small boxes in her trembling hands, Jade Harley cries tears of pure joy for the first time in her life, and it is one of the most beautiful sights Dave Strider and Karkat Vantas have ever witnessed.

“So is that a y -” Dave jokingly begins, but before he can finish Jade tackles both of them to the ground and begins peppering their faces with kisses, smearing her tears on them in the process.

“OF COURSE” A kiss. “IT’S A YES” A kiss. “YOU DUMMY!” Two more kisses. In the midst of this smooching maelstrom Dave and Karkat grab for each other’s hand again.

“We fucking nailed it,” Karkat says with a grin, craning his neck to give Dave a kiss of his own, which is happily returned. Jade, still stradling the two of them, slides on one of the rings and admires it as she wipes her face with a sleeve.

“Now, going back to that officiating idea…”


	2. correspondence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was gonna be a whole chapter of like, various characters chatting with each other about the wedding as well as prep stuff but i didnt get very far

TT: You realize that this will be a logistical nightmare, don’t you?  
TT: The addition of one person essentially triples the amount of time the ceremony will take.  
TT: Three sets of vows, three first dances, et cetera.  
TT: Additionally, it’ll be even more difficult to get three people to agree on a thing than just two.  
TG: yeah i get it bro whats your point  
TT: I apologize if I sounded like I was trying to dissuade you.  
TT: I just want to make sure you know what you’re getting yourself into.  
TG: no yeah were trying to trim the fat from this succulent ceremony steak wherever we can  
TG: gonna keep the vows short, and yall wont be forced to just stand there awkwardly watching us during the first dances  
TG: tbh karkat and i wouldve been ok with no ceremony at all but you know jade  
TG: i mean she would probably go along w it but then shed get all mopey and sad  
TG: so its definitely worth it if it makes her happy  
TG: and like itll still be bomb as fuck for sure  
TG: just kinda chaotic  
TT: So, like every other wedding.  
TG: yeah but like  
TG: more  
TT: More...?  
TG: just  
TG: more

* * *

TT: John.  
EB: hi dirk!  
EB: what’s up?  
TT: I assume we’re gonna do a chair lift at Dave’s wedding, right?  
EB: obviously.  
EB: why do you ask?  
TT: [ I found something I think you’ll like ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHK4Dzy4NxU).  
EB: oh fuck yes.


	3. procession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> becus of course i had to inject some harleyenglish fluff somewhere :') unfortunately my jake kinda sucks tho he is SO hard to write lmao.

“Are you nervous?” Jake asks, as he and Jade wait for their cue.

“You know, I think a bride is supposed to be nervous at this point.” Jade says, making final adjustments to her hair. “But mostly I’m just… impatient!”

There is a pause while she looks closely at him. He’s fidgeting with his tie and glancing around a lot, and the expression he is wearing reads concern. “Are  _ you  _ nervous?”

“Kind of. I think? Yes,” he says, running a hand through his hair, “I don’t know. The thought of throwing a whoop-de-do as grand as this… I can’t even imagine. Maybe I’ve got the jitters on your behalf,” he gives a small laugh.

Jade considers this for a moment. “My grandpa was married, you know.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. They had kids, too. He never told me about them when he was alive, I found out on my own.” she says. “It seemed like he wasn’t really around for them. I loved my grandpa - I still do - but I don’t think he was a very good husband or father.”

“Oh, I see…” Jake says softly, looking away.

”Hey, don’t you start moping now, I’m not done yet!” Jade scolds him, hands on her hips. “After we left our session, I was looking around the mansion and I found something I hadn’t noticed before - an unsent letter to his daughter. He wanted to apologize for leaving her and her brother on their own, but he wasn’t able to mail it before, well, you know. I remember in it he said he ‘failed her,’ his wife, and that he avoided his children because they were a reminder that he ‘wasn’t meant for this.’ At the time I didn’t understand what he was trying to say, but now, knowing you, I think I do.”

“All you can do, Jake, all any of us can do, is try to do better where different versions of us failed. But we can also learn from their lives and the mistakes they made! A different version of you made a mistake and got married when he didn’t really want to, that’s an important thing to know about yourself! Maybe romantic love just isn’t right for you, or you’re not comfortable with that kind of commitment, I don’t know. That’s something you have to find out for yourself, and it might be tough. But I think, when you get there, you’ll be glad to finally know.”

Jake looks to be on the verge of tears now, but he is smiling, and Jade holds her arms out for a hug, which is happily accepted.

“Jade, I’m so proud of you,” Jake says, his voice wobbling a bit. “I suppose that’s rather an odd sentiment to hear from someone your same age who didn’t actually rear you, and I can’t say I don’t find it mighty strange to say,” he laughs. “But it’s true. I am so friggin’ honored to be related to someone as marvellous as you.”

“I’m proud of you too, Jake.” Jade replies, wiping a tear from her cheek. “And I love you so much.”

As they separate from their embrace,  [ the processional music begins ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHEvcZisbOI) .

“Now,” Jake says, regaining his composure, “are you ready to go get twice-hitched, my dear?” He offers Jade his arm, and she takes it with a smile.

“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my whole life.”

The Harley-Englishes step through the double doors into the sun.


	4. vows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these literally arent even finished lmaooooo wtvr just take it and go

“It’s a moot point to say that my life would not be the same if I never met you, Jade, because there’s a 100% chance that that constitutes a doomed timeline in which every single person here today is either dead or never even existed in the first place.”

“So instead, I’ll say this: you knew who I was. You knew before  _ I _ even knew, or before I accepted it I guess. Your clouds showed you a lot, but I’m pretty sure they don’t tell you things like “Yo so get this, there’s this Strider kid who likes to play at being some untouchable cool dude but he’s actually just a big nerd who wants someone to talk to and share tunes with.” 

* * *

“Harley, it would be a massive understatement to say our relationship started off rocky. But you grew on me like a moss on those rocks, that you could probably give the scientific name of off the top of your head and make me feel like the luckiest, most botanically-inept motherfucker in paradox space.”


End file.
